Obsidian Rain
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)
1. Prologue

**Okay, hello again Vampire Knight fans! This is my second VK fic, but the first one I kind of lost the will to write. But this one will not suffer the same fate! Well, tell me what you guys think, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Elvira

I ran as fast as I could to the back door like my mother told me. The vampire had come in and attacked my family. The she-vampire had gone to my older brothers room, she was discovered by my parents when he screamed. My mom had carried me down the stairs, that's when she told me to run. The vampire appeared at the bottom of the stairs, attacking my mother from behind. The blood sucking monster sank her fangs into my mother's neck, some of the blood landing on my cheek, I could see tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at me.

"Elvira...no matter what happens, know that we always loved you. There's a box by the back door we were going to give you tomorrow for your birthday, take it and run far away from here!" She said. Then she pulled out her dagger and began to fight. I did as she said and ran to the back. I saw the wrapped box she was talking about. I grabbed it and was about to take off out the back door when the vampire grabbed my arm and turned me towards her.

"Time for my next meal!" She said about to bite into my neck, but suddenly a I heard a gun shot, I felt some of the vampire's blood land on me, and the creature before me turned to dust. I looked over to where I heard the sound with wide eyes. A man with an eye patch stood there with a shotgun and two silver headed twins behind him.

"Disgusting Level E...killing another family like that..." the man muttered. I began backing up until I was in the corner of the kitchen. I clutched the last thing my family had given me close to my chest. The man saw my fear. And gave a small smile. He walked over and crouched in front of me. "It's okay little girl, you're safe now." he said

"Where are my mom and dad and my brother?" I asked "Are they gone?" I saw the two twins share a sympathetic look.

The man gave a sigh "Yes, they are..." he said. I felt tears begin to fall down my face, then I began to sob. The man pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, we'll take care of you..is that a present your parents gave you?" he asked gesturing towards the box. I gave a slight nod wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"The last thing my mom told me was to take this and run, then she attacked the Level E vampire..." I said sniffling. I saw everyone stiffen.

"How did you know what that thing was?" asked one of the twins.

I gave a small smile at the happy memories with my family. "My parents began teaching me about a month ago about the different classes of vampires...they said that at the rate I was going I would become a great vampire hunter like my brother and them, well my brother was still training like me." I said with a slight smile

"We'll talk more about this later, I'll call the Association to report this. Can you guys take her back to your place?" He said addressing the boys.

"Shouldn't we get some of her things?" a twin asked. The only difference was the one looked more frail than the other.

"Sure." he turned to me. "Will you take Zero and Ichiru to your room to pack some of your things?" I gave a slight nod and began to walk to the staircase. I saw my mothers lifeless body laying on the floor, I felt new tears begin to form but I held them back. I slowly walked up the staircase. As I passed my brother's room, I saw my dad and my brother the same way as my mom. Lifeless and drained of their blood. I looked away and went into my room. I grabbed my backpack and put a few changes of cloths, some jewelry, shoes, my blanket and my stuffed wolf my brother gave me on my last birthday.

I turned to the twins "Would it be alright if I came back another time to finish taking the things I want to keep?" I asked quietly

"It should be fine." the stronger one said. I gave a nod and slid my backpack over my head and slid it in place. I liked to put my messenger bag facing backwards instead of having it at my side. I took a deep breath then headed out the door and down the stairs. I was still clutching the unwrapped present to my chest. The twins led me out the front door and then we began to head to their house, it took about ten minutes. It was slightly chilly for an autumn night, and the sky looked like it was about to cry for the loss of my family. The two boys led me into the house and into a beautiful kitchen where a women with light brown hair stood my the stove cooking. She turned around when she heard our footsteps. The women had a warm smile that vanished when she saw me covered in blood. The twins looked at the ground.

"We got there to late..." Ichiru said. We had clarified the names on the way here. I saw small tears beginning to for in the woman's eyes. She came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Ichiru, can you and Zero watch over dinner while I get our guest cleaned up?" she asked, the boys nodded. She took my head and led me to a bathroom. When she saw the present she gave a small smile. "Was it your birthday today?"

"No, it's tomorrow."

"Well, do you mind if I take this back to my room? We can open it after you get washed up." I gave a nod. She left and then came back rather quickly. "Do you need help with anything?" she asked, I shook my head. "Well, I'll be waiting just outside if you need anything. I'll get a change of cloths set outside the door for you to."

"Thank you..." I said. She gave another smile and went outside. I turned on the water and thoroughly rinsed myself of blood and anything else on my body. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with the towel she had left for me. I cracked the door and pulled took the cloths she handed to me. My nails were painted black as well as my toe nails. I dressed in black sparkly skinny jeans and a long sleeve black and silver striped shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom. The woman took my hand and led me to a bed room. We both climbed onto the bed on either side of the present. She gave a not and I tore the silver and black paper of the box. I opened the box and found four objects inside; a pair of black combat boots, a silver locket, a picture frame that was face down at the moment, and a pearly black gun with a silver columbine etched into the side. I recognized it as the anti-vampire gun my mother used to use. I took out each item slowly. When I looked at the picture frame, it was a picture of my family and I on the day I started training. The locket was empty, but had a note inside.

_Dear Elvira,_

_We want to give this locket to you so when you find a really good friend you can put him or her in here. We all love you very much, and since today is your eighth birthday, it is customary in our family to give a weapon to the child to use when he or she begins to train. The gun is called the 'Frozen Columbine'. The boots are also for when you start to train._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and David_

I folded the note back up and put it back in the locket. I slipped the locket over my head and slipped the boots over my bare feet. The gun was a little to big for me to hold so she carried it for me as I carried the picture to my messenger bag.

"Do you want to show Ichiru ans Zero?" she asked. I gave an excited nod. We went into the dinning room were the twins were setting up the table for six. When they saw me and their mom their eyes widened. I was slightly shorter than the two twin so their mom pulled me into her lap as she put the gun on the table and sat down. Zero and Ichiru looked excited when they saw the gun.

"Is this your's?" Zero asked

"Yeah, it was in the box my family was planning on giving me tomorrow." I said. We continued to talk after their mother stood up and began serving the food. After a minute the man who was there at the house along with another man came into the room. The room fell silent.

"The Association gave you permission to keep the child here for now if you want, she can train with Zero and Ichiru as well." The man from before said. I guessed the other man was Zero and Ichiru's father since he had the same silver hair and silvery lavender eyes. He was holding a case. He saw me staring at it and gave a smile.

"It's some more of your things, you can sleep with Zero and Ichiru, while your extra things can go with theirs in a different room. That is if you don't mind." he said. I started laughing when Ichiru and Zero started coughing on their soup.

"But she's a girl!" Ichiru said blushing

"So?" I asked even though I knew what he was thinking

"Wouldn't it be a bit awkward?" Zero said

"Maybe at first, but since she'll be staying here for a long time she'll probably become a sister to you guys. So it won't be awkward." Their mother said. I smiled at the thought of having two twin brothers. The conversation continued and soon days and weeks began to fly. I started training and Ichiru, Zero, and I began training together. I turned out that my family was as famous as the Kiryu's were, and that I was soon to become know as the 'Mistress of the Dark'. And like their mother predicted, I became a daughter/sister to the family. But after about a year and a half, I was taken to the Association so that they could up my training. But that was when everything changed for me and the Kiryu's, specifically, Zero.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please like and comment as well as follow so I can see you next time. Light flames are welcomed because I know I'm not perfect but I want to work at being as close to perfect as possible (because I believe real perfection doesn't exist).**

**See you next time!**

**P.S. A columbine is flower that grows in the Rocky Mountains and is also the Colorado state flower, for those of you who didn't know.  
**


	2. Chapter 1-A Family Reunion and the Past?

**Chapter 1, will anyone tell me how it is? Please?**

* * *

Chapter 1~A Family Reunion and the Past?

~ Elvira ~

I woke up with a start. Ever since I had been ordered to go help Kaien Cross I had been dreaming that night every time I fell asleep. I looked out the window of the cab, I could see Cross Academy in the distance. I was to join Cross Academy, that was all I knew at the moment.

I heard that Zero's entire family had been killed, including Zero. Man was I in for a big surprise.

~ Yuki ~

Zero and I were heading to the headmasters office. He said to go there about a forty-five minutes before we had to go protect the Night Class. When we arrived, the headmaster explained.

"We're getting a new student today, they will be joining you in the prefect duties as well. They should be here any minute. I want you to be nice. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." the headmaster said. When the door opened I saw the cab driver carrying some luggage, when he moved out of the way I saw two guns facing each other. One was Zero's Bloody Rose while the other was a metallic black and had a silver columbine etched into it. I also saw a curvy script spelling out 'Frozen Columbine' on the side. But as quickly as the guns came up, they were dropped on the ground. Zero and the new girl were pointing at each other with wide eyes. Then the girl ran up and glomped Zero. Surprisingly, he hugged back. I could tell the girl was trying not to cry.

"I thought you were dead..." she said softly.

"Same here, when I heard that you had been found I was so happy. But then they said that they were to late."

"Okay, whats going on here?" I asked super confused. I saw the two of them give a smile. When they stood up, I got a real good look at the girl. She had long silky black hair that went all the way down her back. She had bangs covering the right side of her face, but she tucked them behind her ear. She had black crystal studs in the normal place and slightly above there on both sides. She also had a few silver rings on the shell of her ear on both sides. On her left ear a chain was connecting a hoop on the top of he ear one of the studs. She also had a small black crystal stud on the right side of her nose. Her eyes were a dark gray. She had on black mascara and thick eye liner on her eyes. Her lips were a dark frosty red that brought out by her pale complexion. She was slightly taller than I was. She was wearing skin-tight black leather pants, a tight black and white striped long sleeve shirt with a black short-sleeved shirt that had a silver moon on it, both a little short and showing a little but a her flat stomach, black combat boots that came up half her shin, and a black trench coat the was opened up with the sash tied in the back. She had a black lace choker with a skull on the front and a silver locket hanging around her neck.

She walked up and held out her hand, which I took. "Hi, I'm Elvira Nightshade. Also know as 'Mistress of the Dark' by the Association. There was a request from Headmaster Cross asking for someone to help you guys out with prefect duties. He also asked that the person be, and I quote, 'someone my lovely son can bond with'. I was wondering why they sent me, but I guess I know why now." she said in a smooth voice.

"I still don't get it, are you two related or something? You look kind of similar."

She gave a small laugh "I wouldn't be surprised, do you want to tell her or should I?" she asked Zero

"Go right on ahead." she gave a small nod, then turned back to me.

"The night before my eighth birthday, my family and I were attacked by a crazed Level E. Zero and his master came just in time to stop her from killing me, but they were too late to stop her from killing the rest of my family. I was given my mothers gun, a picture frame, a locket, and boots to represent my starting to train as a vampire hunter. After they saved me, I was taken back to Zero's family and I lived there for about one and a half years kind of like a daughter/sister. Then I was taken away to increase my training." she said

"I still don't get how he thought you were dead." I said. I saw her stiffen.

"I'll show you two latter..." she said looking at the ground.

"Well here's you're school uniform. You can go change if you want. Then you can go start by helping with Change Over." The headmaster said handing Elvira the Cross Academy uniform. She gave a nod and left the room. When she came back, I saw that she now had on a black and red lace finger less glove on her left hand. Zero handed her her gun and she put it away under her skirt like how I had Artimas. Then we went to the Moon Dorms. We were a little late.

"Let's see how you handle this, Elvira." Zero said gesturing to the crowd. She gave a nod. Was Zero crazy! No one _but_ Zero can handle the day class girls! Elvira gave a sharp whistle and then yelled

"Okay everyone, shut up and let me introduce myself." it all went silent "I'm Elvira Nightshade. A new student and Prefect. I don't know how Yuki and Zero handled this, but from what I've heard Zero scares the crap out of all of you, and Yuki can't control you guys. Now you have two choices. I can make it so I scared you _more _than Zero, or we can find a happy medium." she waited in silence, then one of the 'chosen ones' walked up to her. The 'chosen ones' think they are perfect for the Night Class. They're the most trouble.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You just walk in here like you own the joint and like you've got so much more swag then everyone else." she said. I went to walk over to them but Zero stopped me. He had a smirk on his face. "You're probably just like Yuki. You're going to hog the Night Class aren't you!" she yelled. I saw something snap in Elvira. There was silence when a slap rang through the area.

"You know what?" Elvira growled as the girl held her cheek "I don't give a damn who you are, who you think you are, or who you think I am. I'm here because the Headmaster asked me to be. If anything I hate the Night Class as much as Zero does, maybe more so. For all I care you can have them all to yourself, but a word of advice. They wont give you the time of day. They'll take what they want from you then act like they don't even know you. Your precious 'Idol' more than the rest. If you want to be used, go right on ahead, but don't blame me if it costs you your life." she said angrily. The girl ran away crying. She glared at the rest of the girls and they all got in line silently. When the gates opened, Hanabusa snuck up behind Elvira, before he could even touch her she grabbed his hand and spun it behind his back in a painful hold.

"And so they come." Elvira said with a smile, completely different from just a moment ago.

~ Elvira ~

"I see you're the new Hunter. Just like Zero over there. You even smell delicious to." then he leaned in close "I'll have to pay you a visit later..." he whispered in my ear. Before I could stop it, it happened. He gave a surprised yelp. "What the hell did you do! I can't see!" he growled at me. Just then Kaname walked up and dispersed it.

"I see you're a part of the Nightshade family." he said. Hanabusa gave a surprised gasp and then kneeled before me.

"Don't bow to me, Vampire." I growled low enough for our little group to hear, but not the Day Class who looked confused.

"But you're-" Kaname cut him off.

"The Nightshade Hunter family. They're considered royalty to the humans for no apparent reason and to Hunters and Vampires because of their unique abilities. In this case, you are considered 'Mistress of the Dark' because of your abilities and the tendency to hunt at night. Am I right?"

"Aren't you late for class, Pureblood?" I asked

"Yes we are, we should be going. I wish to speak to you again sometime soon though." then he walked off with the rest of the Night Class.

"Okay people." I said turning to the Day Class. "Time to head to the dorms, if anyone one person ventures off course, I will follow you like I'm herding sheep until you get the ponit that it's time to go. Now move it!" I said. The Day Class hurried off.

"What was the whole thing with Hanabusa bowing to you?" Yuki asked. I gave Zero a look, he gave nod.

"I'll tell you after patrol along with the whole supposed to be dead thing. Now let's go." I said

~ After Patrol ~

~ Headmaster's Building ~

The three of us sat down at the table with cups of hot chocolate. I was staring at the surface of the liquid when Yuki asked the question I wanted to avoid.

"So why did Hanabusa bow to you?" she said. I gave a deep sigh.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter like Zero as you know. The Blood Lies of the Kiryu's and The Nightshade's have been close in some ways. They are also well-known. They both have amazing skill but the Nightshades are know and looked up to for another reason. They are considered royal because of their abilities. It's said that they are descended from Pureblood vampires. That's why they have special abilities."

"So wait, do you drink blood or something?" Yuki asked, I gave a small smile.

"No, if we were it would have been centuries ago. The vampire DNA would have been taken over and altered by the Hunter DNA."

"But Zero-"

"Zero's different. He wasn't born with Vampire blood. He was bitten and changed by a Pureblood. It's that simple." I said

"How'd you know?" Zero asked looking at the table

"Simple, I know your family was attacked by a Pureblood and you were the only one left. And no, I' don't hate you. Yes I dislike vampires but not Level E's. They are human beings. When they lose their humanity, I kill them to put them out of their suffering. You still have your humanity, therefore part of you is still human, well Vampire Hunter."

"Vampire Hunters aren't human?" Yuki asked

"Not really, they can endure more than a normal human can."

"Wow, so um...what about you being supposedly dead?" Yuki asked.

"Follow me..." I said walking to the Headmaster's bathroom. After everyone was inside I closed and locked the door. Luckily I had a tank top under my hoodie. I slipped off the black clothing and pulled my shirt up to just below my breasts. Yuki gasped when she saw the scars.

"What happened?" Zero asked

"Shortly after I left I was kidnapped by a vampire. I was allowed to only sleep during the weekends and I had Wednesday's to clean my self up. The scars you see aren't all of them. He took a lot of my blood during our 'activities'. The Vampire Council gave the Hunters permission to kill the vampire if they found me. I was in bad shape when they found me, so they pronounced me dead just in case I had any other undead followers."

"Why would they need permission to kill him and what 'activities'?" Yuki asked, she was so naïve. I could see Zero shaking in anger.

I gave a deep sigh. "Yuki," I said slowly "I was raped by a Pureblood vampire."

* * *

**Well? As always please comment, like, and follow. Light flames are welcomed with open arms and dignified with a response.**

**Toodles!**

**Crystal Bleach**

**())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()**


	3. AN-Pen Name

Hello! First of all I'd like to thank all my readers for supporting me by following, liking, reviewing, and just flat out being awesome. I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating my stories in _forever_ but I've been super busy with volleyball and school, as well as being a beta for two amazingly awesome stories. I'll update as soon as I can though because you're all awesome. Cookies to all! But now for the real reason I sent out this Author's Note. I have recently changed my Pen Name from Crystalbleach208 to Crystal Flower of Solitude. You all are awesome and I hope you guys will stick with me and my stories no matter what. Chou!

O~O Crystal Flower of Solitude O~O

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()


	4. AN Apologies

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update _at all_! My birthday came around and the was a party with my friends, plus my Great Grandfather had a scare, I've been exhausted from volleyball, and I don't have any spare time because of volleyball. I've also been working on my own story that I hope to publish when I'm older. And also, as you may have heard, my state is kind of under water right now... But good news! I should be able to get some work done starting next week. But a note to all my readers; my beta stories come first before my own. But now that that's out of the way, since this note is for ALL my stories, I'd like to thank you all for being awesome readers. So here's how this will work. I'll give the name of the story, and the summery, then all the people who have followed, liked,and reviewed, as well as the date they did those things. I am only doing this for my stories that are in progress.**

* * *

**A Sniper For Kid-Rated T A Soul Eater Fic Romance/Humor**

**Ruby Nightshade has bad people after her for her abilities. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Hellosweetie4737 09-13-2013**  
**Mariko Midori 09-21-2013**  
**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**ReapxFactor 9/13/13 . chapter 1-**  
**Nice story i really like the idea good job, i also wanted to say the riza hawk eye thing was hilarious i was laughing the ****whole time and keep writing the story its great.**

* * *

**Boyd's Twin Sister-Rated T A Fire Emblem Fic Romance/Humor**

**A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!**

******O~o Follows o~O**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 09-14-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Gunlord500 9/18/13 . chapter 1**  
**Well written, but Fang seems sort of like a Mary Sue given her background...abandoned by Naesala and amnesia seems like a little much. Just try to keep her from being too unrealistically 'awesome,' so to speak, over the course of the story and you should be fine :)**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 9/13/13 . chapter 1**  
**This story has a lot of potential I would like to see where it goes. The constructive criticism I have is to take more care with your grammar and spelling. Maybe it would be helpful to have someone read over it for you. For example, "Shinnon" is actually spelled "Shinon", "litter" is spelled "lighter". Also instead of "They are a sniper" it should be "She is a sniper". Those are just a few of the things I noticed. When good grammar and spelling is used it makes reading the story more enjoyable, just watch out for that in the future. Besides that I think your story is promising and I look forward to the next chapter. Great job!**

**I thank you guys for your criticism!**

* * *

**Gin's Sister- Rated T A Bleach Fic Romance/Family**

**What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2****013**

* * *

**Heart of the Storm- Rated T A Fairy Tail Fic Romance/Humor**

**It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Bunniebisquitz27 07-31-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**Kida Hori 07-26-2013**  
**Kusanagi-kun 08-01-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Smilingmona 09-18-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
**aspenart1234 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**sarahbear01001 09-18-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Reedmanish 09-09-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Pocket x Carwyn 9/9/13 . chapter 1**  
**Awesome storyline. Love it 3**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess 7/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**Well done. i love how this is playing out. i cant wait for the chapters to come! :D**

**Sasame103 7/25/13 . chapter 2**  
**Not bad, but I think Amethyst is a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry to say that :c**  
**She had a terrible past but she is still kind and strong and has no mental problems after being tortured for years, she is childhood friends with Gray and they kiss in the first chapter and she can use about a dozen types of magic (which is actually a curse) and she can defeat Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus united. These are all Mary Sue factors, not to mention her looks which are almost like Lucy's just much better... But she doesn't wear makeup because she is a natural beauty.**

**Sorry, I am not here to flame your story , just wanted to make sure you get ehy I think Amethyst is a Mary Sue. You should take the litmus test for her. However, if you changed her character, the story would be great. I can't spot many grammar mistakes (although you write 'though' instead of 'thought' all the time). You should balance her character a little bit an take the romance part slower and it will be an awesome story!**

**I hope I could help but please don't send me an indignant pm when you read this, I just gave you some criticism.**

**(Excuse me for any typing mistakes in the review, I wrote this on my phone.)**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sasame103**

**Ella Daniels 7/24/13 . chapter 2**  
**Okay, so YAY! I get to be the first one to tell you that your story is so AWESOME! I mean, it's cool to see another part of their life, that could happen! I love the story so far! And a storm mage seems so cool yet so different! Although it does sound rather painful... But how did you come up with such an amazing idea?! This is already one of my favorite stories! I can't wait to see what happens next! Please! Continue with your story! And don't feel sad Crystal-Chan, I'm sure other people just haven't gotten the chance to read it yet! Ganbaru! Happy writing!\(o)/ **  
**P. S. I'm in your personal cheering squad/ section!**

* * *

**Lost Ivy- Rated T A Twilight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted, how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**LoveK 06-20-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**SupernaturalGirl51799 08-26-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 02-07-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**  
**xkellyxx95 02-28-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Avalongirl55 02-11-2013**  
**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**Beech tree 2 07-11-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**MarauderElm22151 01-30-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**Tamani 06-14-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**aqua blue sky 09-04-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**forevermine45321 04-07-2013**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 04-02-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**

**O~o Reviews o~O**

**Niesie' . 11/24/12 . chapter 1**  
**Eyaaaazzzz! Plzzz,plzzz update! I need to know whats gonna happen! Are ya gunna skip to where she is older? or while she is still young? Update plzzzzzzz!**

**Guest 11/13/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**Astrick 11/11/12 . chapter 1**  
**ohhhhhh please continue with your story :) this iss getting good :)**

**Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**lizzy148 3/14/13 . chapter 9**  
**WHOA ! DEFINITLY didnt see that coming**  
**..really good chapter i LOVED reading it ! :) :)**  
**...PLZ UPDATE SOON you left me right at the cliff hanger**

**booklover2600 3/7/13 . chapter 9**  
**AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! WHO'S THE IMPRINT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? HOW DOSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER ABILITY? SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, MY KEY BORD IS BEING STUPID. :)**

**booklover2600 2/27/13 . chapter 8**  
**That was a great chapter! I loved it! :)**

**lizzy148 2/13/13 . chapter 7**  
**REALLY GOOD chapter**  
**i liked it ! :) :)**  
**PLZ ...UPDATE SOON**

**booklover2600 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**I loved it! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

**Astrick 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**Ohhhh i cant wait till she meets seth :) keep going its really great :)**

**booklover2600 2/9/13 . chapter 6**  
**I love your story! please update soon! :)**

**Niesie' . 2/7/13 . chapter 6**  
**Omw, omw! When she gonna meet Seth? If I may ask.**  
**I love this story, please update soon!**

**Ps. Can you maybe send me a link as to where I can find the song she sang? Please, it would mean the world to me!**

**lizzy148 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**GREAT CHAPTER**

**PLZ update soon ! :) :)**

**Niesie' . 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Ooooooh! What's her parents hiding from her? When is she gonna meet Seth? Is her brother going to phase? Is she going to phase? Am I asking to many questions?**  
**Sorry, about all the questions -blushy face-**  
**I totally L.O.V.E her outfit and colour schemes! I was stunned that you put my name in your AN, but it means a lot, thanks!**

**Please update soon, I'm totally curious as to what's gonna happen next!**

**Astrick 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Yay im so happy thanx 4 updating :) i really love ur story :) keep it up :)**

**Mickey Mouse 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**Ya got meeh as a fan :) i cant wait to continue reading :) please dont take to long**

**Niesie' . 2/1/13 . chapter 4**  
**Yay, yay, yay! I'm soooooo glad u updated! Please update soon! I need to know what's gonna happen next!**

**lizzy148 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**this is a good story**  
**PLZ KEEP DOING IT**

**Astrick 1/26/13 . chapter 3**  
**I wanted 2 ask u a question? I thought her brother Daniel was giving for adoption wen he was born? Then Ivy wen she was a toddler?**

**Guest 7/30/13 . chapter 21**  
**I don't like how she got bit maybe you can make it to where she gets stabbed and blacks out so she think she got bit...?**

**Tamani 7/29/13 . chapter 21**  
**dun dun dun daaaaaaaa**

**ebooklover2600 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Awesome chapter! Loved it! Update soon! :)**

**Tamani 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Dun dun dun daaaaaaa. Man I really hope that her and Seth get all their issues sorted out**

**Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 18**  
**love it and the last chapter! Props to you and sapphire!**

**Astrick 6/15/13 . chapter 15**  
**Just for the fun of it I am going to guess 19**

**booklover2600 6/14/13 . chapter 17**  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Goofy4ever 6/13/13 . chapter 17**  
**Yay you updated! Great chapters! Can't wait for Ivy to see Seth again! :)**

**booklover2600 6/12/13 . chapter 15**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 are my guesses! :)**

**booklover2600 5/5/13 . chapter 13**  
**that was awesome! Loved it! Update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 5/5/13 . chapter 13**

**Love this chapter, great job! Update soon! :D**

**booklover2600 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**That as awesome! I loved it! Please update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**Yay she and Seth spent time together! Update soon! :D**

**lizzy148 4/2/13 . chapter 11**  
**GOOD CHAPTER ! ! !**  
**cant wait to read the next chapter when ivy and seth meet ! ! !**  
**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ! ! ! : ) : )**

**Goofy4ever 3/31/13 . chapter 11**  
**Update soon! :D**

* * *

**Obsidian Rain-Rated T A Vampire Knight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**Yoshizawa Ayumu 08-09-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**ciarra halle 09-10-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**PurpleDilemma 9/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Love it ! Update soon xx**

**kawaihana 9/2/13 . chapter 2**  
**Update please**

**lovelyfairy14 8/13/13 . chapter 2**  
**This is interesting, I can't wait to read more :D**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence-Rated M Romance/Humor**

**Sakura has a new identity and power, something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change sides for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all.**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Apikins 08-24-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**GuestClara91 09-08-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 06-06-2013**  
**Lady Sunleth 06-01-2013**  
**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls 06-01-2013**  
**NaruXSaku4eva 04-19-2013**  
**ShadowWolf272 06-13-2013**  
**SleepyL 04-22-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**Targul 06-03-2013**  
**TheHeartBreaker 08-18-2013**  
**Weaselandcherry 06-20-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**annashina 08-17-2013**  
**bloodycherryblossom202 08-11-2013**  
**cherry11111 04-22-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**purplefireferret 04-08-2013**  
**thefreakinsideyourhead 04-16-2013**  
**the killer tigeress 04-15-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Crow-DarkHeart 09-13-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**FallenThorns 04-24-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 05-31-2013**  
**Midnight Moonlight 302 08-31-2013**  
**NicoNepenthe 08-27-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**WhiteCat2011 07-30-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**animelover506 06-20-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**petitscarabe22 06-23-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**the killer tigeress 5/5/13 . chapter 3**  
**nice it was well done keep it up !**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 2**  
**Your writing style is really cool.**  
**Hahaha I loved 8), because I really dislike sasuke.**  
**Please update as soon as you can and keep up the good work (:**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 1**  
**ASDFGHQJEWRETYTRTEWdardvwdqawdwt I loved this! :D**

**the killer tigeress 4/15/13 . chapter 2**  
**nice it was well done !**

**lolkilove 4/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**cool ya esta en capitulo 2 estoy por leerlo la historia esta muy interesante**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 4/10/13 . chapter 2**  
**Awesome story!**  
**:)**

**Weaselandcherry 8/26/13 . chapter 13**  
**I hope Sasori goes and beats up that chicken-haired punk!**  
**Great chapter and can't wait for the next one*cough*to see how Sasori beats up Sasuke*cough***  
**Keep up the fantastic work:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 8/25/13 . chapter 13**  
**well done it was good.**

**annashina 8/17/13 . chapter 12**  
**Right , update !**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan 7/11/13 . chapter 12**  
**Update soon!.**

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 10**  
**haha end waz funny she just like all casual 'don't worry bout he'll be okay he just unconsious'**

**acetwolf94 6/27/13 . chapter 10**  
**I love this chapter especially when knocks Sasuke out. Add more please.**

**the killer tigeress 6/24/13 . chapter 9**  
**well done it was very good !**

**Weaselandcherry 6/21/13 . chapter 9**  
**Hah so cute.**  
**Can't wait to see whats going to be happening next chapter:)**  
**Keep up the fabulous work !**  
**WAC**

**acetwolf94 6/21/13 . chapter 8**  
**I like it!**

**Weaselandcherry 6/20/13 . chapter 8**  
**Nice! I like how you put his actually identity instead of Madara like everyone else does.**  
**I can't wait to see what Sasori is doing next chapter.**  
**Keep up the great work!:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 6/4/13 . chapter 6**  
**well done i thort u did well !**

**imedoughnut 6/3/13 . chapter 6**  
**UPDATEZ! XD LOVE THE PLOT! And at the end of every chapter, you make me want to read MOREZ! XD 3 love your story!**

**the killer tigeress 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
**well done it was good !**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**sakura must jointhe akatzuki to help the balance? I also hopping for Naruto and sasuke to tag-team and gut that bitch in all her mary-sueness (srsly, she got even thefunky multi-colored hair)**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
**shitty wank**

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all for being so damn awesome. It makes me happy to know that people love my work.**

**Now for the total of ALL my stories! (Not including author stuff, I can't find those names, sorry.)**

**Follows~84**

**Favorites~68**

**Reviews~89**

**Views~17377**

**Communities~1**

**I couldn't have all those numbers without you guys, thank you! *Glomp's Everyone* You're all awesome, I'll try and get some chapters out soon, okay? I promise.**

**Forever in Solitude,**

**Crystal Flower of Solitude**


	5. AN-Sad Times

**I'm sorry to do this, but it has to happen. I've been having a lot of trouble with some personal issues and they're making it hard to focus. So I'm putting up a poll. I'd like you guys to go through and look at all my stories and decide which two I will either continue, rewrite, or start. I may also do a request (as in a couple the majority of viewers want). And start I mean as in I have a few couples on the poll you can pick from. Again, I'm sorry but I just can't handle all of this. I'm trying to get me issues sorted out. The reason I'm putting up a poll is so I'm working on what the majority of people want to read. Thank you guys. You're all awesome.**


	6. Results

**Okay, the results are in. The top two were Lost Ivy and Heart of the Storm. I decided that after the next story I finish I'm going to do a Diabolik Lovers fanfic. However, I have another poll up for what to work on _after _that one_._ You guys are awesome and I hope all of you guys continue to read my stories**


End file.
